Djio
by Ryo0oki
Summary: Ever wonder how Heero never seems to be able to die? Duo finds out, and now he has the kill the unkillable. Shounen ai. [DISCONTINUED]


Warnings:Shounen, disturbing content in later  
chapters..., AU  
  
Djio: Prelude  
  
By Ryo0oki  
  
  
  
What would you say if I told you that Heero Yuy isn't  
human? Agree wholeheartedly, right? Well, what would  
you say if I told you that I wasn't kidding, that  
Heero really isn't, or maybe wasn't, human?  
What the hell?  
I'm Duo Maxwell. The brunette in the braid. See me?   
All in black, like it was someone's funeral.  
My friend, the perfect Soldier, is a cat.  
I'm just going to say 'is' from now on because I don't  
want to think that he died. But it's definitely a  
possibility, and I'm not stupid enough to fool myself  
into thinking he's definitely alive.  
Maybe I should explain a few things.  
It was two years after the war when things started to  
go downhill. So far we had all been having decent  
lives, Quatre as a rich billionaire, Trowa the  
co-owner of a few small chain stores with Catherine,  
Wufei a preventer, and me, owner of a daycare. Heh,  
what can I say? I was a kid once.   
Heero just kind of flitted around from job to job. We  
all figured that he'd settle down with Relena after  
the war, so it surprised us when he didn't. Poor guy.  
Trained all his life for one thing and now that the  
thing was over...  
Gradually we all lost contact with each other. Well,  
Quatre and Trowa were always together, but other than  
that we were practically strangers.  
It was AC 198, February 21 when one of the apartment  
buildings in Kirohito was bombed. Later I found out  
that it had been the building Heero lived in. They  
found him buried under piles of rubble, badly injured,  
but still alive.  
It was imPOSsible.  
I knew Heero had some... modifications made to him  
(not everyone can survive a fall from a twenty story  
building with only a broken leg) but there was no way  
anyone, not even Heero, should be able to survive an  
explosion like that.  
That had been my first clue that Heero was something  
more than human.  
All of us went to visit him, Relena included. She  
fussed over him, brought him flowers and chocolate,  
insisted he get the best treatment. Oh, don't get me  
wrong. Relena's way past Heero. Her life had become  
exciting enough that Heero wasn't such an explosive  
bomb anymore. But she still liked him, and didn't  
give a shit about how he survived. Blame it on the  
Perfect Soldier-ness.  
Mind you, I wasn't going to ask him. Chances were,  
that even if he did know(which he probably didn't), he  
wasn't going to tell little old me.  
I figured it was going to be one of the mysteries of  
life, you know, like Stonehenge or something.  
Of course there was a problem. Reporters.   
Somehow, they'd manage to find out that Heero was an  
ex-Gundam Pilot. Specifically the one known as "The  
Perfect Soldier". You should have see the newspapers.  
'Invincible expilot survives devastating explosion!'   
'Heero Yuy is a god!' 'Immortality reached?   
Perhaps...'  
Gag me.  
Heero recovered quickly, but for once, did not break  
out when he was better. I figured it would give the  
reporters more suspicions and attract more attention.   
Instead, he pretended to still be hurt.  
A few weeks later, when the whole thing had died down,  
I was checking my vid-mail. There was something from  
Quatre, a few pieces of SPAM, and message from Dr. J.  
No, he didn't actually write it on the vid-mail. What  
it said was, 'From: A friend, To: Shinigami'.   
Naturally I opened it first. And that was when Dr.  
J's face flickered onto the screen.  
"Hello Duo."  
I bit back the urge to say 'hi' back.  
"You may be wondering why I've contacted you."  
Yes, I was.  
"I need your help."  
I snorted, but continued watching.   
"It's about Heero."  
What about Heero? What, was I supposed to set him up  
with Relena?  
"This is a bit complicated, so I'll start at the  
beginning."  
I sighed and paused the video. I walked the few steps  
to the refrigeration, picked out snack-size bag of  
chips and a bottle of root beer, sat back in the  
swivel chair, and watched. And listened.  
"You may know that Heero Yuy was built to be the  
Perfect Soldier. He was trained to be an assassin at  
a young age and when I came across him, he was boiling  
with anger and hatred. There was something in his  
eyes though... perhaps an instinct to kill that  
attracted me to him.  
"Around that time, I believe G found you. His methods  
were quite different from mine though.  
"I believed that a soldier should feel no emotion  
about killing his prey. Not even hatred, because that  
may obstruct the actual mission. Instead an  
indifference was needed. That in itself was not too  
hard. But he was still too human.  
"And there was another problem. Humans died too  
easily. I could toughen him, make him harder to kill,  
but the result would be the same. He would be a human  
and a human is not- will never be -perfect.  
"That was where I turned to the science. And a bit of  
the supernatural.  
"You see, cats have an amazing ability to survive.   
They are tough, whether it's a house cat or a tiger.   
They always land on their feet. If a normal house cat  
were to be enlarged to the size of a tiger, it could  
very possibly rip a mobile suit apart.  
"And cats are rumored to have nine lives.  
"What I did to Heero was, in a way, infuse him with  
the cat. He gained the strength, the stealth, the  
speed of a cat, while remaining in his body. There  
were a few setbacks at first but we managed to work  
them out." Dr. J grinned wryly. "Eventually.  
"And yet it still wasn't enough. Back then, I admit I  
was foolish. I needed Heero to be complete. I needed  
him to be able to come back from the dead!  
"I pumped a serum into him the night before he left on  
Operation Meteor. It gave him a temporary boost, the  
ability to live, no matter what. It was the missing  
piece. It came with a price of course, but I expected  
the war to go on much longer than it did.  
"The drawback was that the person would waste away  
after three years. They would first lose their will  
to live, then their control over themselves. Finally  
their sanity.   
"The serum, while in continued effect, is starting to  
eat apart at him. Heero was never supposed to survive  
the war. He was designed for the war. He is breaking  
apart inside.  
"Duo I need you to kill him." Dr. J sighed. "He  
could endanger the peace. With his current mindset,  
he is acting without any inhibitions. He could do  
anything he's capable of. And Heero is capable of a  
lot."  
-------------------------------------*  
I stared at the computer screen in shock. Dr. J's  
face was frozen on the screen, his mouth half-open and  
a hand reaching out to shut off the recorder.  
Holy shit.  
If what Dr. J said was true, then I had to kill Heero.  
It was still my mission to keep the peace, and  
personally, I like not fighting. But if what he said  
was true, then Heero couldn't be killed.   
A fucking paradox.  
Duty wins out over reason.  
Heero, man, I'm coming for you.  
  
TBC? Maybe...  
  
Review!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!! Please pretty  
please with heeros and duos on top?  
  
-Ryo0oki  
"If 1x2=2, then 3x4=... 12!!! I am a genius!!!"  
  



End file.
